Regret
by Melodious LoneWolf22
Summary: Humphrey didn't say anything at Kate's wedding, and now, she's gone. As Humphrey runs away with Regret, he finds that someone else feels the same way he does. Maybe life isn't so hopeless after all... (My first story, hope you guys like it!) :)
1. Chapter 1

Regret Ch. 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first F.F writing ever, so please go easy on me. I'm new to this but I do want feedback and to see how you guys like my stories. See you in the Ink! :)**

Humprey's POV: 

**Regret**… That was all I felt. I stayed silent, didn't ask Kate a thing, she married and left me, without a word from her…. Why didn't I speak up? Why was I such an idiot? I just laid low, not saying anything. I didn't even want to look at her or Garth. Nothing mattered to me anymore. I was dead.

Late at night, the same nightmare would haunt me: I was standing by that same place in the Valley in Jasper Park, watching the ceremony begin. I wanted to say something, to jump and scream, "I object!" But my mouth wouldn't open. It was all happening to fast, everything I wanted to tell her was being silenced in my mind. I couldn't tell Kate how much I loved her….. The moment their muzzles touched was the point I would wake up in pain and tears. People would think someone was attacking me, but it happened so often now that people just ignored me now, and now, more people just shout at me to shut up. Salty and Mooch tell me everyday, "Dude, just tell her what you think of her, so you can get it off your chest," but I wouldn't listen. I was just mute. Now I felt nothing inside. Any sliver of hope or imagination I had was crushed. There was just one thing that was on my mind: **Regret. **

Lilly's POV:

"What is wrong with me?" I frequently thought. I was so shy that I didn't speak up at the wedding to tell Garth how much I love him. "Was all the howling just a fake rouse, just a dream that was to real to be true?" I asked my self. There was nothing that could make me feel better. My sister, my closest friend, is married to the one I love just to "keep the Pack in unison." I kept looking inside for these answers, but then I realized nothing mattered any more. The world is cruel.

The same "Wedding Nightmare" haunted my sleep almost every other day. I was standing there, paralyzed and mute, watching Kate touch muzzles with Garth, ending whatever happiness I had left inside me. I genuinely thought that Garth was the one who loved me, but fairytales never come true…. I felt sorry for Humphrey everytime I looked at him in the dream. His face was always contorted in immense emotional pain. I wanted to comfort him, but the silencing, painful **Regret** kept me from moving…. Every part inside of me is now broken, shattered, and scattered.

**A/N:** **Hoped you liked it guys, I'm sorry it's short but time is one thing that I never have. I hoped you liked it and leave your feedback. See you for the next Chapter!**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Regret Ch.2**

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Melodious LoneWolf22 again! here's the second chapter for Regret. I hope you like it and I'll see you in the Ink! :)**

Humphrey's POV:

I have no idea why but today feels crappier than the rest. Something's wrong…. I woke up on this day in Jasper Park feeling different, even more morbid than I was before. The same routine happened: I ate caribou for breakfast, did some moping in my den for a good fifteen minutes, and then I started patrolling the grounds, settling any random disputes that came up between the other wolves like a good Omega should. It would've been a normal day, but then the trigger went off. I was strolling along and I just happened to find Kate lovingly touching muzzles with Garth as they came back from a stroll, and they turned and looked me straight in the eyes. A harsh glare came from Garth and Kate just gazed at me in shame. "What the hell did I do? Why the hell are they staring at me like that?" I wondered. It was then that Kate just whispered the words as sharp as a knife, "Humphery, just go. Leave us alone…." That set me off. I screamed with rage and charged off away from them, as far away as my stupid weak legs would take me. I was nearing the edge of the park, and then I was wolf-piled by my friends. " Humphrey….what….the….hell….are you doing?!" panted my best friend Salty. "I freaking can't take it anymore Salty, I don't want to live in this damn place anymore. All that I ever cared about is gone, Salty, gone! It would just be better if the pack went without me." I replied. "Dude, are you freaking crazy? You're our best Omega in the pack. I know the Kate thing is really hard on you man, but you just have to let it go. and what do you mean everything is gone, you still have us! Open you're damn eyes Humphrey, we're still here for you! We've been your best friends ever since we were pups, and now you think that you can fly solo for the rest of your life because you can't move on?" Shakey shouted. All the feelings just boiled inside of me.

Everyone then started shouting at me and I was just so conflicted that I shouted back. We were all fighting and I needed to think, so I shouted until they all shut up. "Okay guys, I know you're angry, you have every right to be," I whispered, "I just need to get away from here for awhile, let me recollect myself and get my priorities straight. I'll be back, just let me straighten my feelings out." I calmly told them. "How long will you be gone?" Mooch asked. "Don't worry, once I've finished sorting everything out I'll be back with you guys. I'll see ya later." And with our short goodbyes said, I raced off into the woods, letting the pain inside….

Lilly's POV:

I woke up even worse this morning, the sun didn't greet me anymore. It was just there to wake me up for another day of remorse and depression. I ate my breakfast and went off to a stream to relax and just find some peace. Everything was fine at the moment, and then "it" happened. I saw Garth and Kate laughing rather loudly and then ever so cliche, touch muzzles to show their gooey affection. They did it right in front of me, but like a ghost, they didn't see me. I was always invisible to everyone. It was then that I decided that this ghost is going to disappear.

I left with only tears and depression inside me. No one would miss me, let alone cared about me. I was a white furred ghost that no one loved…. I just ran, running till my tiny legs buckled from exhaustion. I was going to be alone forever, no one knew my pain. I was at the edge of the forest, looking back at the mountain where Humphrey log-boarded with his friends, and then I started to think about him, wondering where he is. Leaving no trace, I left Jasper, not knowing how long I'll be away, or if I'm coming back….

**A/N: Hoped you liked it. I spent some time thinking about this one. I guess you can already imagine what's going to happen in this story, but I'll try to be creative about it. I'll see you in the Ink! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Regret Ch.3

**A/N:**** Hey guys, it's me again. Hope you like this chapter. Most of my posting will be done on the weekends, but I'll have time to write every now and then. See you in the Ink! :)**

Humphrey's POV:

Running…...Running….. That was all I was doing. Letting both the emotional and physical pain course through my body. Tears washed through my face and ran down my fur as I streaked across the rest of Jasper park in a grey streak, letting out an occasional sob of pain. After a good 4 hours of running, I collapsed from exhaustion, letting myself faint and lose consciousness.

I dreamed very vividly….. It was a girl, who seemed to be howling with me, but I couldn't hear a thing. The only thing I could tell about her was that she had very bright lavender eyes, shining like two amethyst gems….. She was beautiful…. I laughed inside, this was the first time I actually didn't have a nightmare since "the tragedy". Everything else was crystal clear, it was a beautiful landscape I didn't recognize. Leaves of very bright colors adorned the tall trees around us, and we were sitting by creek so clear, anyone's reflection could be seen across the water. It was so amazing, I finally felt alive, I wasn't a zombie anymore. Whoever this was, this person was someone really special…. But I don't think dreams can come true anymore, you can't rely on them. They're just there to fuel the hopes of children and people who can't see the reality in life, and one of those suckers was me…. But maybe, just maybe, I can at least have something to cling to for now…..

Lilly's POV:

I was exhausted, I didn't want to run anymore…. I was gasping for breath after a good three and a half-hour sprint, the tears have been shed, the emotional pain was done, (for now at least) and I think I've wasted my energy….. I soon collapsed, letting darkness into my mind, waiting for the nightmare to haunt me once again. But strangely, it wasn't a nightmare…. The first thing I saw was a lake, as smooth as glass could be, but as clearly as my reflection shown, I could barely make out a figure, my vision was almost completely taken away. But my hearing was uplifted greatly. All I heard was peace.

The ringing of birds chirping filled my ears, the wind swaying the leaves of the trees into an entrancing dance….. Nobody was talking, it was absolute silence, but then, I heard a howl…. It was nothing like I ever heard before. From the moment I heard it I knew it was a guy. His mellow rich tones swelled the air, asking me to join in…. For a moment, I just listened, but I couldn't resist his pleading, so I joined in. And to be perfectly honest, I sounded pretty good. Our voices mixed in an amazing harmony, swelling the air with joy. My heart was pounding inside, this was the first time I was actually happy, like I found someone who sees me for who I am. I tried desperately in vain to see who this guy was, but all I could make out was a fuzzy grey figure, and that doesn't help because there are a lot of wolves like that, but I could make out piercing sapphire eyes that shone brightly with a kindness not known to this earth… Whoever he was, he was definitely a person I would want to know.

Sadly, dreams never last. I woke up very sad, but the dream actually gave me some hope, like there was something I needed to look for….. I will find this guy. Even if we had no chance together because he was an alpha, I would just like to know him… "Please Mother Nature, if you have any kindness left in your heart for my poor soul, let me find him," I silently prayed… Hopefully, by some chance, I will at least see him….

**A/N: Hey guys, I really spent some time on this one and I really do hope you like it…. I'll see you guys later for the next chapter, and please leave at least a review, I want to know your opinions, if they're good or not. See you l8r! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Regret Ch. 4

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Melodious Lonewolf22 again. Here's the new chapter for Regret, I hope you like it, and I'll see you in the Ink! :)**

Lilly's POV:

After waking up from that entrancing dream, I decided to keep moving and just see what happens wherever the winds take me, I quickly hunted down a caribou for myself (Thank you for your lessons Kate…) and moved on. I started daydreaming as I walked through a lush green forest area. Leaves were dancing in the wind, the other animals were out, and I felt pretty good. I eventually ended up by a creek, and I rested for the night, and the nightmare didn't come, it was the exact same dream I had before, but to my great discontent, I still couldn't picture anything at all.

I knew that since I'm going to be alone, I'm going to condition myself to keep myself fit so I can hunt for my own food, so I started to run, not a full on sprint, but at least something to get my legs working. This time, I wasn't going to let my emotions get ahead of me. I gotta find shelter everyday and actually make an effort to keep myself alive. As the days started rolling by, I was getting into a real good shape.

One day, soon after I started sprinting to see how far I could go before tiring out, I started to dream about that wolf in my last dream, trying to picture what he would look like, and I wasn't paying attention when…..

Humphrey's POV:

Now I felt l I was ready to think straight, I needed to get my head out of my ass and start thinking for my personal safety. I started to eat more now, and I started to condition myself and practice good hunting habits for food. As the days went by, I was actually proud of how I looked. My legs were now more toned, and I looked pretty good for an Omega.

One day, I just wanted to walk and think about the dream that surprisingly kept occurring instead of the nightmare, which helped me alot cause I really needed the sleep. I was pacing around, trying to remember to see if anyone from Jasper had purple eyes as vibrant as the ones in the dream, and then it hit me….. Literally. Something white ran into me and we tumbled across the floor until we finally stopped rolling, with the wolf on top of me staring me straight in the eyes….. It was Lilly.

"Oh my God, Lilly, what are you doing here?" I asked in a daze. "I was about to ask you the same thing myself Humphrey, but I'm pretty sure we both had crushes who completely forgot about us." After she said that we fell silent….. Just lying there.

Then, we we just didn't do anything, I was too shocked about the fact that her eyes completely matched the very vague dream description that I have. I just stared at her rather beautiful eyes, entranced. Something inside of me hoped that she felt the same way for some reason, because she was staring right back at me in the same way…..

Lilly's POV:

I just stared at him… Those eyes, that kindness… could it be? Is it to good to be true? I told myself that it wasn't him. It had to be an alpha. That howling was amazing. I've never heard Humphrey howl, but it couldn't be THAT good.

Then a planned formed inside of me. I'm going to travel with him. See what I can do about this, cause I really don't know. Could he be the one? After about five minutes of staring, I got up and asked, " Hey Humphrey, you mind if I travel with you? I guess we can help each other's pain, cause we probably both left Jasper for the same reason, so do you mind?"

He got up very awkwardly, like he had stars in his eyes and replied, "Yeah, sure…. You're right about everything. Being a lone wolf wasn't really that cool anyway, at least I've got someone to be with."

I happily nodded and we went strolling along, now barely starting to realize each other and get to know each other.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Like I've said before, give me your dead-honest opinions on this story and thanks for all your support! You guys rock! :) See you 4 the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Regret Ch.5

**A/N: Hey new followers, and once again, thanks for reviewing my chapters….. I'm so happy because I'm almost at 10 followers and I guess it's kind of a milestone since it's my first, story, but I digress. I hope you enjoy this chapter! MLW22.**

Humphrey's POV:

I gotta admit, hanging out with Lilly is just awesome. We just walk by the scenery, just passing by, travelers without a destination. We were telling jokes to each other, let out an occasional riddle, and we just seemed to release all of the sadness inside of ourselves…. We truly understood each other.

One day, we were walking through a wide, flat meadow while it was raining, and we were just walking along, looking at the colorful arrangements of flowers, and then I just sighed very contently. Lilly obviously noticed this and asked, "Why are you so happy? Doesn't the rain give a hint of depression to you?" I happily laughed and just replied very calmly, "Rain does the opposite of that for me. With all the peace and serenity, I can clearly think and let my thoughts and imagination run wild. Rain gives me a sense of joy. Even just feeling the rain drops trickling on my fur calms me down and let's me know that I can just relax….. It's almost like the rain takes me to a place where I feel like nothing can bother me, or disturb me."

"Wow, you really are connected to nature you Tree-hugger," She replied sarcastically. "Hey, we all have our things. If you can like your snow, I can like my rain. You know, as an Omega, we have to accept other people's opinions and then try to compromise with each other so we can move on in our lives. So don't be hating on my rain, Lilly, I didn't do anything to you." I fired back hotly.

The rain kept pouring down, not enough to be violent, but just enough to get a good downpour. I soon changed the subject, and we were talking about the flowers on the grass. We started picking up ones we liked, and then soon lost interest as we found another flower two times better than the last one we had.

I saw these very beautiful violets in a small patch a few feet away, and I got this feeling inside that made me want to compliment her, so I did. I took the violet and showed her it and said, "I think this one's my favorite Lilly." "Why's that?" She asked confused. "It really matches your eyes, and it looks very nice on you. You know what, you should wear it, I'll put it. Stay still." I said nervously. For some odd reason my heart was pounding, and I didn't know why, but there butterflies were in my stomach. I placed the violet on her head and said, "There. Voila! That looks really nice Lilly." She did look really good. The flower was very bright and purple like her eyes, and when she looked at me, (With a really surprised look if I do say so myself…) her eyes were much more noticeable and defined.

Lilly's POV:

I don't know how dumbstruck I looked, but I think that was the first time ever Humphrey complimented me, let alone put a flower in my head. My heart was pounding, and he Humphrey looked at me with those same eyes from the dream. There was something in those eyes. Affection? Compassion? Kindness? All of the Above? I couldn't help but just look in those eyes that he had, and for a good 3 minutes, we just stayed there, staring at each other in the rain. It was then that the way the rain affected Humphrey was the same way that affected me.

After those 3 minutes, Humphrey shook his head and asked, "Should we find shelter? It's getting dark pretty quick, and I don't want you to get sick because of the rain. Here, come with me." I just stuttered and realized what he said, shook my head, and began to walk after him. We found a pretty small den, and we settled down to sleep. The den was cozy, and we layed down. The only inconvenience was that I was really cold, and then Humphrey did something I will never forget. He came over to me and asked me one question, "Hey Lilly, are you cold?" I grunted in reply, and then he laid down next to me. "Don't worry Lilly. I'm just going to relax, and then I'll keep watch. Just let me know if you need anything and I'll get it for you, ok? Sleep well Lilly. I don't to see you in pain with those nightmares. You don't have to worry now, I'm here for you…."

With that, something sparked, but I was so tired, I just croaked a thank you, and I fell asleep very peacefully that night, knowing that someone would be there for me. Someone to do anything for me. Someone who **cared** about me…

**A/N: Hoped you like this chapter, cause I really enjoyed writing this. See you 4 the next one! :) MLW22 Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Regret Ch. 6**

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks again for reviewing. Here's Chapter 6 of Regret and hope you like it. I'm so happy that I've got 10 followers and over 800 views, it's crazy. I couldn't have done this without you guys. Hope you enjoy it again and I'll see you in the Ink! :) You guys are Awesome!**

Lilly's POV:

Wow, those words hit home to me…. I can't believe Humphrey said that he'd be there for me….. That night, the "Dream" came to me again. This time, things were clearer….. I could see the surroundings more vividly, and I could see the shape of my "future mate" (as I liked to refer to him like that now) better. He wasn't as built as I thought he would be. He was still strong and built, but really lean. I could see the color of his fur better, it was a gentle gray with some black and silver streaking his body. Even when I could see better, to my great disappointment in the way Mother Nature works, I couldn't see his face, but again I could see that one thing that I knew the instant I saw that part of his face, I knew I didn't have to worry about anything.

Those sapphire eyes of his still glowed even brighter this time, the kindness still showing greatly. Still more to his eyes, I saw something I didn't see in them before: **Love. ** I knew that he loved me the way he looked at me….. I had no thought of doubt in that department.

The scenery was absolutely beautiful. The leaves on the trees were many shades of red, yellow, and green, and they were dancing and falling from the trees around us. It seemed as if they were revolving just around us. The scent of roses were all around us, and the pond was so clear, I could see my reflection perfectly now, but not my mate's reflection. Mother Nature just thought I had to wait for the real Truth. Another thing that I hadn't noticed, I saw drops of water hitting the still pool, forming waves all around the pond, making a water display. It was raining, and then I thought of Humphrey, thinking about rain the same way he did… I was at home now, I felt like this place was better than Jasper. My worries and doubts were gone. I was in perfect peace.

My "mate" started howling again, but this time there was meaning to it. It was almost as if he was greeting the rain like a friend, and almost like it was a ballad to it. Then, when he howled, his body shifted, I could swear he felt lighter, like he got some burden off of his chest. Like there was something inside of him that disturbed him. What was it? Pain? Sorrow? **Regret? ** I couldn't tell, but now, he seemed like a different person than he was a minute ago. Then, finally, he looked at me. This was when his howling became like a plea for me to join in. Once again I was really entranced by his ballad, and it was just so beautiful, it was hard to resist. This time I wanted to play with him and see how far I could go without joining in. The moments where I was waiting, I felt and saw his eyes pierce into my heart, and the love was so intense, even the thought of resisting that feeling made me want to make me mad at myself, so I joined in. It was so beautiful when our voices entwined with one another's. It felt so perfect, so real. Deep inside, I felt like that in the dream, I also felt lighter, like the feelings of Garth and my own regret melted away. It was so powerful, even the birds fell silent, entranced by our love song, and when it was done, everything seemed to freeze in time. And sadly, to my great dismay, I woke up.

I didn't wake up lighter either, that lump of sorrow and pain stayed there, maliciously greeting me with some kind of unknown cruelty that I just loathed myself for having this **regret** inside of me.

I opened my eyes, and then I saw Humphrey staring at me, and I mumbled my good morning to him. "So, what do you want to do today?" He asked tiredly. I could see it in his face. There were lines under his eyes which made me feel sorry for him because he couldn't get to sleep. I then asked," Humphrey, holy crap, you look like something died in you."

"I think something did. I'm so tired, I pulled an all-nighter watching over you, but don't feel bad, I wanted to," he replied.

I was so grateful to Humphrey at that point. He literally spent all night watching over me to make sure I was safe. He needs his sleep. I decided to show my appreciation and replied, "Here Humphrey, you look like a mess, and you need some sleep. I'll go get us some brunch for us so you can rest, Ok? Don't worry, I'll be back."

With a muffled thank you, he fell flat on his face on the ground, knocked out. I kind of chuckled inside after he fell. He really was a funny guy. "Silly Omega," I mumbled, and I left to get food for us.

**A/N: There, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you like it guys. I can't believe this story has almost a thousand views. Please leave your comments and I'll see you guys for the next chapter. MLW22 Out! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Regret Ch. 7**

**A/N: Hey, Melodious LoneWolf 22 here, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got REALLY lazy over spring break and then the week I came back I was piled with homework, but I'll try to update. Thanks 4 viewing and I'll see you guys in the ink. :)**

Humphrey's POV:

"Alright, Sleeping Beauty, wake up! Sleep is for the weak, and I know you're more than that so get up!" Shouted Lilly. "Uhhhhhhh, I'm up sergeant, I'm up… Uhhhhhh," I groaned. "Sooooooo, how did you sleep? Slept well? I got breakfast," Lilly replied. Immediately, I sat up and saw a whole caribou at my feet, and Lilly staring at me with those brilliant violet eyes. "Damn, Lilly! You got all of that? That must've been hard… Wow, you must've been working your tail off," I commented. She blushed at the comment, and then I asked with elegance and poise, "So, mademoiselle, shall we eat?" She looked at me playfully with those gems of eyes and replied in a very convincing French-Canadian accent, "Yes monsieur, we shall!"

With that word, we began to eat. I couldn't believe that Lilly was able to catch a strong caribou….. Man I gotta show off to her before I start being useless….. After we finished eating, I looked towards Lilly and asked, "So madam, I really don't have any idea of what we should do today…. I personally feel like just hanging out with you, but I'll do whatever you want. It's your call. I don't care what we do as long as I'm with you."

Once again blushing, Lilly just said that we should explore the area around us, and I like the idea, so I held out my paw for her to take it and asked, "So, shall we?" With adorable red cheeks, she took my paw and replied, "Let us explore monseur!"

We set out to enjoy the scenery around us. We saw very bright colored trees and passed by enormous lakes with crystal waters… Everything was beautiful, including Lilly. She was so amazing, she looked fit to my surprise, and those eyes shone every time I looked at her…..

Lilly's POV:

The stroll was so breathtaking. The scenery was so colorful in the fall….. Everything was beautiful, and Humphrey was really "eye catching" if I do say so myself…. He was built, and his sapphire eyes were almost glowing…. Was he looking like that at me? Don't even get me started on his sense of humor. I just didn't want this time to end with him… Was he "The One"? I'm serious, alot of the checkmarks are showing up on the checklist I had for Dream Boyfriend… I don't want to get pulled in though to just be let down again like what happened with "him".

"Time will tell, Lilly…. Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough. Maybe the next time you experience the dream it would be perfectly clear… Or maybe it wouldn't be a dream…." I thought to myself. I guess I still have to freaking wait.

**A/N: Hey guys, again so sorry about not updating. This should've been out alot sooner, but I got REALLY lazy. Sorry about that. Keep reviewing though please. :) Thanks for being patient. I'll try to update alot sooner than the horrific time that you guys had to wait. :) See you for the next Chapter….. (That is if you're still alive….)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys, thanks for reading the last few chapters, I cannot express at all how much your views, follows, and likes mean to me, especially since this is my first story….. Now back to the chapter! See you guys same place I always say. I don't really have to say it anymore. You guys know where it is! :) You guys rock.**

Lilly's POV:

Me and Humphrey were so perfect together. We knew exactly how to crack each other up. That playful attitude of Humphrey's was so irresistible, I can't look at him without smiling. Night had fallen, and we were travelling through a beautiful meadow with the violet flowers that Humphrey loved so much.

I wanted to know more about Humphrey, so I asked, "Hey Humphrey, I know that you're an orphan…. aren't you? I've never seen any siblings or parents of yours… I know I already asked, but is it too personal?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, and I thought I hit a nerve, but then he looked and stared at me with compassion, and said, "I thought you would ask something like that pretty soon, only the guys know my story, but now, I can trust you with anything, Lilly. I'll tell you. So here's my life in a nutshell: My parents were lone wolves from the start. Their pack didn't allow alphas and omegas to be together either, and the left the pack to be with each other, and then I came along. I was about a week old, and my parents were carrying me along down a river bank. After a while, they didn't realize they were treading on another pack's territory, and soon they were ambushed, and the wolves were ruthless. My dad tried to make peace because in the pack he lived in before he left to be alone with my mom, he was one of the best omegas, but none of the other wolves would listen to his reasoning. He tried to tell them it was an accident and that they didn't mean any harm, but they took it as an act of aggression. My parents knew what was going to happen next, and they hid me in a dead, hollowed-out log, where I watched my parents clawed to death… They didn't even fight back, they just took what was coming to them.…" He finished explaining.

I then asked, "Did you have any sibl-..." I spoke but was then cut off quickly, "I was their only child. No brothers or sisters or aunts or uncles, just me now….. Then I'm pretty sure it was your dad who found me in shock. He was hunting, and he picked me up and took me into the pack, and automatically put me as an omega, because I was a week old and he didn't know any of my skills. I could've been either because my dad was an omega and my mom was an alpha, but he didn't know what I was capable of. So I guess I kind of followed in my dad's footsteps, one reason for the fact that he was killed in front of me and the promise I made to myself, and the other is that that Salty's mom was the only person who volunteered to be my guardian and foster parent, so Salty was like my awesome omega step brother. We've been inseparable since then…..I then promised myself that I would never let anything that horrible or evil happen again, and if I were to stop that issue, I'd never use force, only diplomacy, because I will never be as aggressive and judgemental as those wolves were…..." Humphrey trailed off again.

For awhile we just stood in silence, and I saw a faint tear run down Humphrey's cheeks. Even before the Kate incident, I knew he had a lot of pain hiding behind that happy-go-lucky mask he has everyday. I never had the faintest idea about Humphrey's past, and the fact that he just poured it out to me made me feel like he really trusted me. He told me he could tell me anything…...wow.

Humphrey's POV:

We stayed in silence for a few minutes, and then I found myself staring at Lilly. She was kind of disturbed by my gaze, and she asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?" I blushed and looked down, not realizing how intently I was staring at her and then honestly replied, "Because you're beautiful…" Now it was Lilly who was as red as a tomato, grinning from ear to ear. Night was approaching quickly.

"Here, let's go, it's getting dark," I muttered as I was still staring at Lilly. She was so beautiful in the sunset, heck, she was beautiful anytime. I wasn't paying attention to myself, but I was leaning forward towards her. I was completely oblivious to what I was doing, that when Lilly looked up, she saw me, and without hesitation, leaned up to me as well. And not even noticing it till it happened, we touched muzzles. I just closed my eyes after that. I was at peace. I had to admit, she was a good kisser….

After we pulled away, I just sputtered, "Or we can just wait till later…." Then she looked at me with her eyes shining brighter than ever before, and said,"Definitely, later is way better." Once again we stood staring at eachother, and then I plopped down on the floor, looking at the starlit sky, and then Lilly joined me, and we were naming the great number of constellations in the celestial painting above us, and then we huddled close together, because a chilly wind was blowing…..

"You know Lilly, till this night, I've never felt better than before… I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You're my light right now Lilly, I can't help but feel like there isn't anything in the world to bring me down because you are with me." All Lilly could do was blush, and then I whispered, "Thanks for giving me the best night of my life….." And Lilly cuddled even closer, and then whispered back, "Hey, it's what I do, I can't help it!" And then I looked to her with love and replied, "I wouldn't want it any other way," and with that, we settled down for the night, and my heart was beating so fast, I could die of a heart attack right there, with no **regret.** Lilly laid her head on my shoulder, fast asleep. I soon followed, feeling even more happy than that night on the train with Kate.

**A/N: Hey guys, I really do hope you like this chapter. This is probably one of the best ones I've wrote so far. Please tell me what you guys think, I really do appreciate your comments and criticism, it helps me write better for you. Thanks alot guys. :) You rock!**

**MelodiousLonewolf22 Signing off for the night! ;)**


End file.
